Wedding Worries
Production Notes Length: One Reel Producer: Director: Edward Cahn Photography: Jackson Rose Editor: Leon Bourgeau Titles: None Writer: Hal Law and Robert A. McGowan Released: December 31, 1941 Studio: M-G-M Main Cast * Darla Jean Hood * George McFarland * Robert Blake * William Laughlin * William Thomas Jr. Supporting Cast * Barbara Bedford - Miss Douglas * Ben Hall - Wedding Guest, possibly Froggy's father * Byron Shores - Dr. James B. Hood * Chester Clute - Judge Martin * Jack Lipson - Wedding Guest * Joe Young - Best Man * Margaret Bert - Delia * Sid D'Albrook - Wedding Guest, possibly Mickey's father * Stanley Logan - Father of the Bride * William Irving - Wedding Guest, possibly Spanky's father The Short Plot: Darla's widowed father, a dentist, is getting married again, and she informs the gang when they bring Mickey Gubitosi in to have a tooth pulled. After they leave, Froggy convinces Mickey, Spanky, and Buckwheat by relating fairy tales that the new stepmother will mean to Darla, and the gang takes it upon themselves to rescue her by sabotaging the wedding. They try locking her father out of the ceremony, but he and the best man enter through another door. They then interrupt the judge performing the ceremony by turning on the radio. After that is turned off, they then get a tank of nitrous oxide, or laughing gas, from the dentist's office and pump its contents into the ceremony room until everyone breaks down laughing. Darla's housekeeper, Delia, finally catches the gang red-handed, and Judge Martin renders punishment into them, simultaneous spankings, before finally finishing the ceremony. Quotes: * None Notes/Trivia: * Byron Shores replaces Emmett Vogan as Darla's father. * This is the last short for Darla Jean Hood. With her departure, George McFarland and William Thomas Jr. would be the only two surviving actors left over from the Hal Roach years in Our Gang She'd be replaced in the group by Janet Burston from Baby Blues. * Maltin and Bann say the man who spanks Mickey is his father, so possibly the wedding guests who spank Froggy and Spanky are their fathers, while Buckwheat is spanked by a servant in the Hood household. * It is revealed that Darla's mother has been dead for four years, a bit of a contradiction with Men In Fright, where the mother is shown alive three years and two months previously. * Laughing gas was also used way back in No Noise, but in that short it was the gang who inhaled the nitrous oxide. * According to Maltin and Bann: "Wedding Worries doesn't make much sense. Usually, the gang comes to the rescue of one member who's in trouble; in other situations of this kind it would be Darla worrying about her future stepmother and recruiting the gang's help. But since Darla is happy about the whole thing, it seems strange for the gang to go to such lengths to squelch the wedding based solely on Froggy's tall tale about evil stepmothers." Sequence * Previous Short: Helping Hands * Next Short: Melodies Old And New ---- Category: Talkie Category: 1941 Category: Adult-Involved Shorts